Kidnapped
Kidnapped is the Seventeenth chapter of Journey. Chapter Seventeen: Kidnapped Both of Dee’s parents were in shock…well one more than the other. It took the combined efforts of Satoru, Izumi, and the Butler to calm Dianted down while his wife stood there with a shock expression. “But why,” Dianted wailed through taking deep breaths. “Why would someone want to kidnap an innocent and sweet child?” “I don’t know sir,” Satoru soothingly said, patting Dianted on the back to comfort him. “Do you know anyone who would want to get revenge on you or something like that?” Both parents shook their heads. “I’m not aware of anyone who would actively seek to harm our family,” the wife answered. Akio walked towards the door. “Where are you going Akio,” Tsuyoshi asked? “We’re in the middle of a crisis and your about to wander off?” “We aren’t going to find Dee just by standing around,” Akio responded. “I’ll come with you,” Hotaru said, getting to his feet. Akio briskly nodded. As the two vanished out the front door, Dianted turned to the butler. “Even I want you to search with them since you know this town layout better than either of them,” Dianted asked. Even the butler nodded. “As you wish sir,” he responded with a bow before leaving the front door to join the others. “As for the rest of us,” Dianted began as he stood up. “Let’s also look for Dee.” Izumi, Satoru, and Tsuyoshi all nodded. Izumi then looked around looking for an unaccounted person. “Hey were did Miku go?” “She was just here,” Satoru said as he two looked around. “Oh! I think I know where she went…” “Let’s take a left up here boys,” Even said to Hotaru and Akio. Both of them nodded as they reached the corner. Even and Hotaru ran to the left while Akio ran in the other direction. “What are you doing you moron,” Hotaru yelled at Akio? “Taking a left unlike you two,” Akio responded as he vanished into the darkness. “…He seriously doesn’t know left from right,” Even sighed. “Nope,” Hotaru responded. “I’ll go fetch him then. You stick to this area until I return with your friend,” Even ordered as he ran after Akio. Hotaru waited until Even’s footstep disappeared. He then started walking and summoning a fire in his palm, allowing him to see in dark alley. ‘If I was a kidnapper and I wanted to hide a loud child…where would I hide her,’ Hotaru thought. Suddenly, a warm breath flowed onto the back of his neck causing him to spin around in horror. He was about to throw the fire, but he caught himself at the last second as Miku stood there smiling at him. “Hi Hotaru,” she smiled, completely immune to the fact that she was almost torched. Hotaru gave a halfhearted grin in return. “Hi Miku…don’t scare me like that,” he said as he could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. “I’m sorry friend,” she said, looking upset that she upset him. “It’s just I’m so happy that I finally got to see you again after all these years.” “…You haven’t seen me since my mom supposedly introduced us,” Hotaru asked? “Well I have seen you every day,” she responded as she pulled a slightly damaged photo from her pocket. Hotaru took to photo and his eyes widened as he recognized himself from around the age before his parents left. “You’ve been holding onto this ever since we 'met',” Hotaru whispered as he gave her back the photo. “Yep. Thanks to this picture I would never forget my best buddy’s face,” she happily said. The two walked forward in silence with Hotaru feeling cold inside. He felt like a jerk for not remembering this girl who already knew so much about him. Unexpectedly, a cat leapt out of nearby trash can causing Miku to yelp in horror, grabbing Hotaru’s arm for comfort. “It’s just a cat,” Hotaru said. “No need to be afraid since I won’t let it hurt you,” he added to calm her down. Miku then sniffed the air again. “I smell the brat,” she said as walked forward. “What? You can smell Dee? All I can smell is the garbage,” Hotaru said as he followed her. “Trust me Hotaru. I can smell her.” And with that she ran on ahead, leaving Hotaru with no choice but to follow. “So where are we going to search,” Tsuyoshi asked as Dianted lead their group. “First of all we need to get someone else to help since he prowls the streets at night,” Dianted answered, picking up the pace now. “Prowls the streets…you mean like another officer,” Izumi asked? “More like a vigilante.” Dianted then stopped before a ladder and began to climb. The trio looked at each other before following. When they all reached the top of the building, Dianted flipped a switch casting a searchlight into the sky. “Okay we’re good now,” Dianted said as he headed back towards the ladder. “Um what was the point of turning on a searchlight,” Satoru asked? “Well this specific one is supposed to only be turned on for a national crisis,” Dianted calmly responded, causing the trio to look horrified. “This is a national crisis so don’t give me that look,” he barked. “But I thought we were going to find this vigilante,” Tsuyoshi asked? “This is the only way to contact him.” After the small group returned to the ground, a small object hit Tsuyoshi in the head about as hard as a piece of bubble wrap. Tsuyoshi picked the object up which was a weird shaped cardboard boomerang. “What is that,” Satoru asked? Dianted looked skyward and saw someone standing on the roof. “I’m glad you came,” he called to the mysterious person. “My daughter has been kidnapped and we need your help to find her.” The mysterious person nodded before vanishing out of sight. “So is that a yes or no,” Izumi asked Dianted? “Hopefully a yes…let’s resume our search!” “Are you sure about this Miku,” Hotaru asked as the two stood outside what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. “Yes. The brat’s smell is strong here,” Miku said with confidence. “If you’re sure about this,” Hotaru began as he lit the metallic door on fire. Within seconds, the door was nothing more than a pile of ashes, which painfully reminded Hotaru of Greed’s demise. The two entered the building and through the dim light from Hotaru’s fire, they could see broken down cars as well as rusted tools. “At least we know why it was abandoned,” Hotaru said as he examined one of the cars. “But Dee could be anywhere in here.” “Found her,” Miku simply said, pointing up at the rafters where a tied up and gagged Dee was. “Do I get a prize?” “Later,” Hotaru quickly said! “First we have to get her down from there.” “I wouldn’t do anything to rash,” a silkily voice said from the shadows. Hotaru and Miku both braced themselves for a fight, but they lowered their guard as Even stepped into the light. “Oh Even it’s good to see you,” Hotaru began. “Where’s Akio?” “There’s that funny smell again,” Miku complained, holding her nose. “What do you mean,” Hotaru asked as Even started to laugh. “That’s an impressive nose you have human,” Even said. Even undid his braided hair which released his hair into resembling a spikey tree. “Now it’s time to make a deal Hotaru,” he grinned as he raised his left hand. His hand suddenly turned green and shot straight up and wrapped around Dee and pulled her down next to him. “Even…what the hell,” Hotaru began causing Even to laugh again. “I’m jealous of your simpleness brat! But can you please start calling me by my proper name…Envy!” “Envy…crap you’re a Remnant aren’t you,” Hotaru growled while Miku looked confused. “A Remnant,” she asked? “What’s that?” “That’s right. I am a Remnant and right now you are going to listen to my demands,” Envy began, but Hotaru ignited his arms. “You’re going to release Dee right now!” Envy sighed as he lifted Dee up in front of him. “By all means torch the girl,” he said causing Dee to give him a murderous look. “But will you be able to live with yourself knowing that you burned an innocent girl to a crisp?” Hotaru felt sweat roll down his face as the images from that day when he was eight flowed through his head. He gritted his teeth and the flames on his arms vanished. Envy’s smile vanished. “You humans are so boring and easy to control. Now then…let’s negotiate!” Section heading Write the second section of your page here.